User blog:TheGreatKuzon!/Forthcoming
Forthcoming is a new era for the wiki, an era in which the styles and ways of the original Lookout are merely memories of the past, shunned away by a year's worth of effort and maitenence, but especially, the courage, dedication, and loyalty delivered by our users, new and old. Enter Lookout III. The result of all we've learned from the not-so-distant past, an entirely original universe to be crafted by all the RPers of the wiki in collaboration, like a project. In my last blog, I discussed between me and Alissa's variations of L3. Since she nor Veg appear to be doing it and said nothing against my idea, I assume mine is forthgoing--and believe that it is actually more feasible than theirs (which is an enclosed, restrictive universe whereas mine is very similar to L1/2 but with more structured of a backing plot). Nothing else said, I will begin making the official pages soon. The Underking arc is open to be continued at any time (and is strongly encouraged users be on chat--though I am a bit inactive due to graduation and other life functions, of course). The mission RP has effectively been completed and it is time to progress onwards (which would clear the way for L3 as well). With the cleanup has brought numerous issues to the wiki and its actual 'cleanliness', though me and Alissa's combined efforts alone have done wonders (regardless if I had any actual say in some things or not). The biggest change being categories, now they are synced with property templates--so whatever username was in a property template, it becomes a category (ex. instead of ). So you'll have to manually go to all of your pages and add the property template with your current username. A lot of wiki pages didn't have the template though, and a lot are questionable. Really, the best way to help is click 'random page' and go from there. All the category stuff are soon to be written into the policy page. *The new 'Role-Play Article' category goes on EVERY RP page that isn't an arc/event (so basically almost all of them, but they have been replaced). The original 'Role-Play' category goes on arcs/events. *The 'Role-Play' template automatically adds the 'RP Article' category to pages. The 'Fan-Fiction' template however does not (yet), so they will require the 'Fan-Fiction' category manually if not already. *No joke pages get the 'RP Article' or 'FF' categories. *Property categories are no longer 'Pages added by..', and are now only a single username. *If you have ever created a wiki policy page, those do NOT get property categories (as they are property of the wiki). It is no longer about who added a page but whose property it is. *Pages such as LookoutCup! do not get property templates since they are technically the wiki's property, however they can get the category (in LookoutCup's case, 'TheGreatKuzon!'). *Any user with a unique property template will just have to add their username category themselves. It is a lot to take in but that's about the bulk of it and shouldn't take that long to get used to. So just try to do your part, as annoying as it may be, and let's hope for the best.